


Only by night

by syrenpan



Series: Only By Night [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Roughness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was trying to write hate sex, but I can't. So, this happened instead:</p><p>Knight Elkins and Paladin Danse clash over her reckless behaviour which results in clashing of a different kind. Or in other words, they fight, they fight some more, they have a heart-to-heart, and fucking ensues. </p><p>Enjoy and thanks for feedback in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only by night

Her back connected with the wooden banister. The old structure shook and creaked but didn’t break.

“What the fuck were you thinking, soldier?” Danse yelled at Knight Beckie Elkins. He ripped the orange hood off his head and threw it on the floor.

“Just another day in the Commonwealth, Paladin,” she replied, trying to keep the pain from the impact out of her voice, with moderate success – not that Danse seemed to notice or care. He advanced and pushed her again. This time he definitely registered the pain when she grimaced. Something flashed in his eyes.

“Ah, so you do enjoy hurting me, I thought you didn’t have it in you,” she said through gritted teeth.

Danse face came so close to hers, their noses almost touched. “No, I don’t,” he replied emphatically. “But I won’t lie, seeing something other than that half-smirking mask gives me no small amount of satisfaction.”

He stepped back and turned his back on her, rubbing his neck. Beckie heard him sigh as she straightened up and rubbed the spot where she would have a bruise in the morning.

Danse faced her again and asked, “Seriously, what the fuck were you thinking, Elkins? You are no longer a lonely gunslinger, you are a Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel. That means we...”

She cut him off, “Yeah, yeah, there are rules and protocols and attack formations. Blah, blah, blah. I don’t give a shit, Danse. I got the job done, didn’t I?”

He screamed, head thrown back, a frustrated yell Beckie felt all the way down into the pit of her stomach. Her eyes went wide. Nate could be like this sometimes. They hadn’t been a good match to be honest. High-school sweethearts turned spouses who had a kid when they should have had a divorce.

They drove each other crazy more often than not. Words would fly and sometimes things. Always one step shy of actual damage. Rage would turn into white hot heat. The dreadful necessity of having to stick together if they wanted to make it in this fucked-up war-torn world of theirs.

When they reached boiling point, Nate would push her against a wall, rip off her panties and drive into her, whispering insults and filthy things he wanted to do to her until she came. It was their way of dealing with shit. Insult, taunt, fight, fuck – an endless, unhealthy cycle.

The time came when Beckie couldn’t even remember what it was like to make love, the gentle and slow kind. That’s why she wasn’t surprised when she felt the burst of wet heat between her legs when Danse looked at her like a storm cloud.

She hadn’t thought of him in that way before, not exactly at least. Sure she had noticed how hot he was under all that composed, proper, _stiff_ – not in a good way – exterior, but she had never felt a connection. Not with anyone really, come to think of it. But the way he looked at her now, with anger and hunger. Yes, definitely hunger. It felt familiar like nothing else in this walking nightmare had since she had woken up in Vault 111.

Beckie looked Danse in the eyes as she raised her hand and pulled the front zipper of her orange suit down. He stared at her open mouthed when she shrugged out of the sleeves and pooled the fabric around her waist.

“Wha… what are you doing?” Danse stuttered, his shoulders heaving. He tried to look at her face but his gaze kept being dragged to her breasts, nipples erect and straining against the fabric of her bra.

“Not giving a shit about your regulations,” Elkins taunted. She enjoyed seeing the muscles in his jaw work as he clenched his teeth. She wriggled her hips until she could remove the suit entirely together with her boots and socks.

Without a word, Danse stalked across the room where he had dropped their supplies. He extracted a shirt and army trousers out of his bag and walked back to her. She smirked at him when he held out both in front of her.

“Put this on, Knight. Now, that’s an order.”

Beckie took the garments and promptly dropped them on the floor without breaking eye-contact. Danse snarled, “It was a mistake to allow you into our ranks. I don’t know what I was thinking. You are the most recalcitrant, most frustrating person I have ever met.”

Knight Elkins shrugged, bumping her shoulder into his arm as she walked past him. She grinned when his hand clamped around her biceps. He dragged her backward with a growl, pushing her against the nearest wall.

_’Yes, just like this, big guy.’_

He stood in front of her, fists clenching at his side. “Why are you doing this?” He asked in a low voice.

Beckie smirked and enjoyed how his nose wrinkled when he saw it. “I get the job done that’s all that counts, Danse. That you can’t handle me, well, as far as I see it, that’s your problem not mine.”

“You disrespectful…,” Danse started but was cut off when Beckie snaked her hands around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

It wasn’t gentle, their teeth connected, Danse was breathing out in surprise, his hands scrambling to get her arms away form his neck. She made sure to bite that lush lower lip of his before he could pry her away.

Danse spat on the floor and worried his bleeding lip with the tip of his tongue. Knight Elkins just laughed, pushing herself off the wall. The Paladin took a few steps back, trying to get away. The back of his knees connected with the sofa, forcing him to sit. The old couch creaked in protest.

He looked up at her in surprise as she stood in front of him. Beckie waggled her finger in front of his face. “I see how you just looked at me, Danse. You like what you see, don’t you?”

“Elkins, have you lost your goddamn mind?” Danse asked. He tried to get up but she pushed him back down and climbed into his lap. His hands flew up, trying not to touch her skin.

Danse grunted when Beckie rolled her hips. He wasn’t hard, not yet at least, but what she could feel through the layers of fabric was definitely interested. She moved again, grinding her pelvis into his lap.

He moaned before he overcame his aversion to touch her and pushed her by the shoulders. She fell backwards with a yelp and landed on her ass on the dusty floor. Danse jumped up like a cat out of water and ran to the other side of the room.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he yelled, still fingering his bleeding lip.

Beckie scrambled back onto her feet. “Nothing is _wrong_ with me, okay? I was going to get off. Any port in a storm and all that.”

Danse gaped at her before he shut his mouth with an audible clack. “There are strict rules around fraternization. I am your CO under no circumstances would I have any form of personal relationship with you.”

“Is that why Maxson is such a batshit, insane zealot? No-one to suck his cock, given that he is the boss of _everyone_?”

Danse threw his hands up. “Everything is a joke to you. Everything! I’m going.” He shook his head and made for the door. Thunder clapped outside the abandoned house before the sky opened and it didn’t so much rain, it poured. Danse cursed.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me,” Elkins said, tilting her hips. “We might as well make good use of the time.”

“No!”

“Why the hell not?” Beckie stepped closer.

“Because you are my subordinate,” Danse said.

“Then I quit,” she said and laughed when she heard him gasp.

“That’s not funny,” Danse said but then asked, “Are you serious?”

“If that’s the only thing keeping you from bending me over the back of that couch and pounding into me, hell yeah.”

It was Beckie’s turn to gasp when Danse was in front of her with two long strides. His eyes were huge and dark. He hesitated for a moment, raking his hands through his hair before he picked her up and brought their mouth together.

Beckie laughed into the kiss. She wound her legs around the tall man’s waist as he carried her to a low shelf in the corner. He sat her down on the surface. It was the perfect height.

He wasn’t gentle, his lips harsh against her own, tongue exploring every corner of her mouth like he was starving. It was a fight of the sort Beckie knew and loved. She wanted heat and rage and hunger. And oh yes, Danse was hungry for her.

He bit into her lip drawing blood, Beckie moaned. And then he stopped.

“Now we’re even, civilian. Dismissed.” Danse hissed and stepped away.

Beckie’s smile slipped off her face. “Wait! What?”

Danse walked away from her without looking back.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Hey!”

The Paladin ignored her and began to unroll his sleeping bag.

“You fucking bastard!” Beckie yelled and walked over to smack him over the head.

Danse caught her wrist before it connected, and simply let it go. She tried again, and he caught it almost absentmindedly, carrying on with his preparations for an early night.

“Fine! Be an asshole!” Beckie snarled and made to grab her own sleeping bag when he caught her wrist for a third time.

He looked at her with his dead-pan expression and said. “These are Brotherhood supplies, civilian. You will refrain from touching them.”

Beckie gaped at him. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You really… I’m out?”

Danse did not move a muscle.

Elkins smacked her lips. “You know what, fine. But what if I do it anyway? See, I’m touching.” She poked the sleeping bag with her finger.

“Second warning, civilian. Stop touching or...”

“Or what?”

“I will have to restrain you,” Danse warned.

They held each other’s gaze for a solid minute before Beckie slowly raised her finger and poked Danse in the chest.

“As you wish,” Danse grunted, snatching her wrist and twisting. Beckie’s laugh died in her throat when the pain shot up her arm. The Paladin kept holding her as he dug through his supplies and fished something out before he got onto his feet and dragged her over to the banister.

Beckie was great with a sniper rifle or shotgun but had no hand-to-hand combat skills which was why she had no chance to break out of Danse’s hold. She tried to kick him but only hit air. She yelled and bit him as he handcuffed her to one of the more solid looking beams but he only hissed and pulled his hand back when he was sure she couldn’t get away.

“Danse, you fucking asshole. Let me go, god fucking damnit!”

“I warned you,” Danse replied, sucking on the bite wound on the back of his hand.

“Danse, come on!”

“Goodnight, Beckie.”

“Ah. So, you do know my name,” she said, somewhat surprised. “I’m curious, what else do you know about me?”

He dropped his hand and looked at her, keeping a safe distance, out of the reach of her legs. Danse widened his stance, clasped his hands behind his back and took a deep breath before he began.

“You are Rebekah “Beckie” Elkins nee Hertzl born on 4th August 2050 in Washington D.C. Widow of Nathan Elkins, veteran of the Great War, and mother of Shaun Abraham Elkins, presumed kidnapped by the Institute. You were frozen in cryogenic stasis by Vault Tec in Vault 111 on 23rd October 2077 until your escape 210 years later. Your chief priority is to locate and retrieve your infant son by any means necessary.

“Therefore, you have joined forces with the local militia known as the Minutemen. You are in point of fact their leader, General Elkins. You have also joined a terrorist group called the Railroad which foolhardily seeks to liberate synths from their creators. You are known to them as Agent Bullseye due to your proficiency with the .50 caliber Pipe Bolt Action Rifle.

“And until ten minutes ago you were also known as Knight Elkins, a proud member of the Brotherhood of Steel. You voluntarily resigned to engage in a sexual relationship with your former sponsor, Paladin Danse, who, I might add on a personal note, intends to do no such thing.”

Beckie’s mouth opened and shut a few times. Danse relaxed his stance, shot her a last look and walked back to his sleeping bag. He carried on as if nothing had happened.

Oh no, that wouldn’t do at all.

“Okay. You know the facts so to speak but what do you actually know about _me_?”

Danse didn’t reply, his shoulders hunched, almost as if he was trying to pretend he wasn’t there.

“Well, let me see, what do I know about you then?” Beckie wondered out loud when Danse remained silent. She smirked when she saw his head tilt a little.

“You are Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel. You believe in their tenets like some folk used to believe in the Bible. You use 20 words when three would do. You are about 6’4” without your Power Armor, which is almost never because you think of it as your second skin. The only thing you love more than that suit is modding it, or weapons. Tinkering is what you do.”

She paused and worried her lower lip. The silence made Danse turn. He sat down on his sleeping bag and watched her but still said nothing.

“Oh, more?” Beckie asked. She didn’t wait for a response but pretended to think really hard before she said, “You are a stickler for protocol and rules, so many goddamn rules.” She rolled her eyes.

Danse snorted but stayed quiet.

“Despite your stuck up attitude, you care about those under your command. You want them to be the best they can and in return, you do whatever is necessary to help them achieve it.”

Even across the room, Beckie could tell that he was embarrassed about the compliment. It made her chuckle.

“You keep saying you are awful at expressing your feeling when you are actually incredibly good at telling me exactly what’s going through your head. That is when you do talk about something that isn’t how great the Brotherhood is. What’s going through your head now, I wonder?”

Danse looked away before he said, “I’m disappointed.”

“Oh?” Beckie was surprised to feel her stomach drop.

“I knew you were reckless, overconfident but I had really thought you had understood how important our mission is. The Brotherhood is trying to help the very same people your allies in the Minutemen want to protect, but you act like you don’t even care about yourself.”

Now it was Beckie’s turn to feel embarrassed. She felt the heat rush upwards from her neck to her face and hoped the semi-darkness of the room would hide her blush. Danse did get up then and moved closer. He went down on one knee in front of her as if he was going to propose which made Beckie giggle.

He raised an eye-brow at her. The smile slipped form her face as she saw the look in his eyes.

“When you are at your best, and I have seen you at your best, you are amazing. People hang on your lips because you give them hope, I know only one other man who can rally folk like you do. Like him, you instill loyalty in complete strangers. You have that gift that makes people want to meet your expectations because they can’t bear the thought of disappointing you. The Commonwealth needs you. The Brotherhood needs you.”

Beckie couldn't look at him any more. The heat in his eyes burned on her skin. He meant it, he really meant it. Every word. What had she done that he thought so highly of her? No. No, she couldn’t allow this.

“You are comparing me to Arthur Maxson? I call that damning with faint praise.”

Danse huffed and hung his head. “Just… I don’t know… maybe I was wrong...”

Beckie felt ashamed of herself. She had wanted him angry and horny. Wanted her fight and fuck and a piece of blissful oblivion to forget she was living a nightmare, not this. Never this.

“I’m sorry,” Beckie heard herself say. “I pushed too hard. It was selfish of me. I’m not sure what I was thinking. Well, apart from you are hot and I’m horny, let’s fuck. I shouldn’t have made assumptions.”

Danse raised his head. They looked at each other for a long time before he leaned forward and opened the handcuffs. Beckie’s arms fell down and she hissed when blood flowed back into her hands. She rubbed her wrists and fingers to make the pins and needles fade faster.

She looked up when a shadow loomed over her. The Paladin was extending his hand to help her up. She took it without hesitation and winced when a vertebrae in her back popped as she straightened up.

Danse was still holding her hand. “You weren’t making assumptions. Or at least not wrong ones.”

“I know,” Beckie replied, “no one kisses like you did just for a laugh. I still don’t know why you won’t do anything about it.” His thumb was brushing the back of her hand.

“You drive me crazy,” he admitted.

Beckie smiled at him. “Feeling is mutual.”

“You charge into battle without a second thought for strategy. Fuck, you could have died out there today.” Danse almost whined.

“You hesitate forever before making a move. I will die of old age if I waited for you every time. It might have looked reckless, but I saw an opportunity and took it. Maybe you should try it out sometimes. After all, it worked out, didn’t it?”

He pulled her close and kissed her, gentler this time but no less hungry. His tongue swiping against hers, coaxing her to reciprocate. They both hissed when their bitten lips protested.

“So not what I meant” Beckie smirked but quickly closed the gap between them again before Danse could misunderstand her statement and, heaven forbid, stop what he was doing.

His hand wandered up her back but snagged on her bra. The garment seemed to puzzle him, fingers tugging and pulling until Beckie had mercy and quickly removed it for him. Danse looked at it as if he made a promise to investigate the contraption later. Much later.

He bent his head, swiping his tongue over her nipple before taking it between his teeth. Beckie moaned. “Harder.”

When Danse gently bit her, wetness burst between her legs. Her hands fumbled for his zipper, tugging, shoving until he was as nude as she was.

“Danse...”

He picked her up and carried her back to the low shelf. For a moment, Beckie thought he would leave her again when he stepped back but he only did it to drop his briefs. He smiled when he saw her eyes widen when his cock sprang free.

“Damn,” she moaned when he stepped back between her legs, pressing himself against the wet fabric of her panties. He sucked on her neck again, leaving a possessive mark before he soothed the bruise with his tongue.

Beckie’s hands were in his hair, eliciting a pleased hum from him when she combed her fingers through the shorter strands on his neck. She used her hold to direct him where she needed him to go. He obeyed, leaving wet kisses on the way until he sank down on his knees.

He looked up at her with his gorgeous brown eyes as he encouraged her to lift her ass so he could slip her panties off. They landed on the dusty floor but Beckie was beyond caring because now Danse’s tongue was lapping at her, licking, pressing _inside_.

“Fuck me already,” Beckie begged, her fingers pulling on Danse’s hair, her other hand grabbing the edge of a large picture frame that had miraculously survived the apocalypse.

Danse kissed the inside of her thigh before he stood up. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, making her taste herself. His clever fingers found her clit. She let go of the picture frame and put her hand over his, moving his fingers, showing him how she liked it. He turned out to be a quick study. With each circle, Beckie came closer to the edge.

“I’m going to come,” she moaned. “Now, I need you now.”

“You’ll be the death of me,” Danse groaned as he sank into her heat. Beckie felt her pussy clench as Danse began to pump into her, fast, hard, his hands holding onto her ass. The shelf rattled alarmingly with each snap of his hips.

He cursed when she came on his cock as he filled her again and again. It was her whispered, “Come inside of me,” that did him in. She was still coming down from her own orgasm when Danse threw his head back and moaned. He thrust one, two more times before he let his forehead rest on her shoulder.

The Paladin swayed slightly between her thighs as she stroked the nape of his neck. “Uhm.. that was...,” he said as he lifted his head.

“Yes, it was,” Beckie agreed, making them both chuckle.

Danse’s cock was still inside of her. When he was about to pull out, Beckie tightened her legs around his hips, “Before you go, can I rejoin the Brotherhood of Steel, please?”

She smirked when she felt him trying to move back. He raised an eye-brow when he noticed her resistance. His cock was no longer hard but it felt still good to have him inside.

“Can I?”

Danse sighed and snapped his hip forward, making her gasp. “Fine,” he said, “in the morning.”

“But where will I sleep tonight?” Beckie asked and pouted.

Danse frowned at her before he twisted his head and looked back at the sleeping bags. Then it dawned on him. “Oh,” he put on his best Paladin face which struck Beckie as hilarious while his dick was still inside of her.

“Civilian, I will permit the sharing of Brotherhood resources tonight as this seems to be the most pragmatic course of action under the current circumstances.”

“Is that so, and what circumstances are those, Paladin Danse?” Beckie enquired with a smirk.

“I want to fuck you again in about twenty minutes give or take,” Danse replied and laughed when she pretended to be outraged by his proposition.

When they had finally snuggled down in their zipped together sleeping bags, Beckie asked, “Hey Danse?”

“Hm?

“Tomorrow morning, will you go back to being my CO?”

“That’s the plan,” Danse said and yawned. He was spooned around her back, his nose nuzzling her hair. She twisted her head to give him a quick kiss.

“Does that mean we won’t fuck tomorrow night?”

Danse growled something about stubborn subordinates but said, “Strictly speaking, we can’t.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I can’t sleep with Knight Elkins, but...”

“But what?” Beckie turned in his arms and chuckled when she saw the expression on his face.

“But I can sleep with Beckie, the civilian,” Danse said and waggled his eye-brows.

Beckie set her mouth in a grim line and narrowed her eyes. “How about General Elkins?”

Danse made a face, “No.”

“I take it Agent Bullseye is out if the question?”

“That would count as sleeping with the enemy,” Danse explained and pursed his lips but before Beckie could get worked up he added, “but I see no reason why Knight Elkins can’t sleep with Danse, just Danse that is.”

“Really?”Beckie asked gleefully.

“You would hang up your Power Armor for me?”

Danse grimaced, “Only by night.”

“Only by night,” Beckie agreed and kissed him.

The End.


End file.
